


In My Image

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Fucked Up, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Change, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hannibal remakes Will in his image
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	In My Image

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags, this is seriously fucked up

When Will woke up, he was dizzy and everything around him was blurry. It looked like some kind of a hospital room. What was he doing here? The last thing he remembers is talking to Hannibal and then there's nothing. 

Did he perhaps pass out? And did Hannibal take him to a hospital, like a kind friend he was? Will was confused and eager to find out. 

Soon enough, Hannibal greeted him. 

"Hello, Will. Feeling well?" 

Now that was suspicious. If he was in a hospital, why didn’t a doctor check up on him? Why was Hannibal here?

“Wh- what happened?” Will asked. He felt really strange. Hannibal just smiled at him.

“Don’t worry,” Hannibal said. “The surgery was successful.”

Will panicked a bit, only to discover that he is strapped to a bed. And a strange one at that. Why were his legs opened? The bed strongly resembled a gynaecologist’s chair and Will felt bile rising up his throat. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. Will started frantically pulling on the binds, but he couldn’t break free. His ankles and wrists were tightly restrained.

“What did you do to me?” Will screamed. That earned him a warm smile. Then, something was stuffed in his mouth, muffling his further protests.

“Hush, I can’t have you screaming here. You should be happy, you know,” said Hannibal. “The little experiment I did on you could have ended horribly wrong.”

Will was hyperventilating, his body thrashed against the binds. _What the fuck?_ He was absolutely terrified. What did the bastard do to him? Will should have known better than to trust him. Hannibal probably slipped some drug into the drink he gave Will. 

If his mouth wasn’t gagged, Will would have screamed curses and threats at Hannibal, but silenced as he was, all he could do was glare at him.

The kind smile stayed at Hannibal’s face and Will was more and more terrified. 

Hannibal removed the cloth that Will’s lower body was covered, and Will was too terrified to look down. He couldn’t feel his lower body. He was panicking, he felt dizzy from the shock. He closed his eyes, refusing to open them. 

“Beautiful,” said Hannibal. Will couldn’t wait any longer, he was scared to look but the fear of not knowing what was done to him was unbearable. So he opened his eyes and peaked down. The sight that greeted him was worse than anything he could have imagined.

His cock was gone, and so were his balls. Frankly, Will would have probably preferred to have his legs cut off. It was humiliating beyond imagination. What was worse, he could see something resembling female genitalia between his legs. He started crying. 

“Just kill me,” he said. Something was stuffed into his mouth, so the words were inaudible, but Will hoped that Hannibal got the meaning. 

Unfortunately, Hannibal had more plans with him.

“This is only the beginning, Will,” he said.

Will started trembling and soon enough, he blacked out from the shock.

  
  


* * *

  
  


When he came to his senses, he could feel his lower body again. The was some pain, but not too much. It was clear that Hannibal knew what he was doing. There was a cannula in Will’s arm, feeding some drug into his system. He didn’t want to know what it was.

His lower body was still naked. Will looked down, hoping that it was all just a horrible nightmare, but it was true, his body was changed, there was a pussy between his legs. Will started sobbing once more, and Hannibal must have been nearby because he walked up to Will when he heard it.

“Enjoying the view?” he asked Will who was still staring down at the change that was done to his body. He wasn’t gagged anymore, so he spoke.

“Why?” That was all he wanted to know. Why would his friend do something so horrible to him?

“Isn’t it fascinating? It was an experiment, and it was successful. Isn’t it wonderful?”

Will couldn’t believe his ears. He was speechless. 

Hannibal moved closer to him and inspected Will’s new pussy. 

“Beautiful indeed,” he said.

“Get the fuck away from me!” screamed Will. Alas, he was restrained and there was nothing he could do when Hannibal dipped his finger into Will’s pussy, squirming it around, testing the give.

Will’s face was red from the shame and humiliation. The sensation of having a finger inserted into a hole that wasn’t there before was just… Strange. It didn’t hurt, but it was uncomfortable.

“Shut up or I’ll cut off your tongue,” said Hannibal calmly, as if he was talking about the weather. Will did indeed shut up, terrified.

Hannibal didn’t stop with one finger, he added another one pretty soon. That did hurt a bit. Will whimpered, biting his lips to silence himself. He was terrified that Hannibal would do something worse to him.

Hannibal continued fingering Will’s new pussy, looking fascinated. He put some lube on his fingers and tried forcing three of them into Will who made a pained noise but had no other option than take it. He was dreading what will follow.

His worst nightmare became true when Hannibal pulled his already hard cock out of his pants and lined it up to enter Will. Of course, Will struggled, screamed, begged him to stop, but all was pointless. Hannibal forced his cock inside and began pounding Will’s new pussy, forcing it to stretch painfully.

Will was a trembling, shaking mess. Crying and hoping it to be over. It hurt, there was no pleasure in it for him. 

Hannibal’s face remained calm and collected as if all he was doing was an experiment. He didn’t even seem to be enjoying himself. It was strange and it somehow made Will feel even worse.

“Wonderful,” said Hannibal. “It seems like your body took the change rather well. Let’s see if the uterus settled well, too,” he added.

Will prayed he misheard. Just when he thought the nightmare couldn’t get any worse, it did. 

“That’s right,” said Hannibal in response to Will’s shocked face. “I implanted a healthy uterus inside your belly. If everything goes well, you’re going to be a father.”

Will couldn’t find words to respond to that. It’s not possible, right? He was just messing with him, right? _Right?_

“I’m going to ejaculate inside you,” Hannibal said in a calm, clinical voice, and it made Will want to vomit. The whole situation was so strange and macabre.

Will felt something hot spill inside him and he knew that Hannibal stayed true to his words. 

“If everything goes well, you will carry my child,” said Hannibal.

It was too much for Will. He blacked out again.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering what the fuck this was, so do I. I have no explanation, sorry.


End file.
